Laisse-moi te protéger
by Elea Angel
Summary: Regina a fait le choix de disparaître, sans donner de véritables raisons. Juste une lettre, quelques mots.
1. Chapter 1

_Je te rechercherais dans mille mondes pour l'éternité. Je te retrouverais toujours_

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ce matin là. Malgré le temps brumeux et froid, une douce chaleur s'insinuait en moi alors que je découvrais les premiers mots de notre histoire. Le temps n'existait plus, seule comptait l'histoire qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mon coeur vibrait, envahit de nombreuses émotions que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Plus ma lecture avançait et plus je sentais mon âme s'éveiller. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture je découvrais une certaine maturité dans le texte. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas lu un texte avec une telle beauté, les mots me touchaient en plein coeur éveillant les émotions que l'auteur décrivait dans son histoire. Mon coeur s'enflammait, mes émotions me contrôlaient et ma raison se taisait. Je tentais de me réfréner, de raisonner mon coeur, mon âme mais je ne trouvais aucune raison valable de me taire, de taire se flot d'amour qui subitement circulait dans mes veines, tel un torrent dont nul ne pouvait ralentir la course. Je tentais de me convaincre que j'aimais juste la façon d'écrire de l'auteur, niant l'évidence que les battements de mon coeur me communiquait en morse, reniant ma nature, déguisant ce sentiment que je connaissais par coeur. Oh oui je reconnaissais chacun des signes, chacun des symptômes avant coureur, mon coeur venait de trouver ce que je cherchais depuis le jour de ma naissance, sa vraie place. J'aurais dû brûler ce livre de contes fée que ta mère avait offert à Henry. Pourtant j'étais hypnotiser, obsédée par cette histoire, par toi, je voulais connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Une histoire que nous écrivons aujourd'hui chacune de notre côté.

Aujourd'hui je suis très loin de ce matin d'automne mais c'est comme si j'y étais, je pense toi trois mille six cent fois par heure, et pas certains jours seulement, non tous les jours qui passent je t'écris, je te parle, je remplis les pages d'un livre que tu ne peux pas lire. La nuit je rêve de toi et je t'appelle dans mon sommeil, mon coeur et mon subconscient se jouant de moi et de mon entourage.

Je n'ai rien oublié, même si je le laisse croire, je n'ai rien effacé, tout est rester en mémoire. Parfois je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, là où mon coeur tambourine. Je sens chacun de ses battements et pourtant je sais que mon coeur n'est plus là. Ce que renferme ma cage thoracique n'est qu'un organe sans âme, rien à voir avec ce coeur qui bat pour toi et que j'ai mis à l'abri dans le plus improbable des châteaux fort, car c'est dans l'écrin de tes mains que je l'ai enfermé, là où nul ne peut le trouver, là où nul ne peut le blesser. Il est toujours avec toi, toujours à tes côtés. Il est ce bout de moi dont jamais je n'ai pu te priver.

Ta voix me manque, tes mots me manque, Tu me manques, pourtant je n'ai aucun droit de te dire cela.

Aujourd'hui de toi, mon amour, il ne me reste que des photos. Des clichés que tu m'as offerts et d'autre que je t'ai volé, un peu de ta voix sur mon répondeur, des lettres de toi chères à mon coeur, le tout combiné me donne la force d'avancer, me rends l'espoir dans l'obscurité.

Tu es ma force, tu es mon âme mais surtout tu es la détentrice de mon coeur. Tes mots sont tout ce que tu me donnes, une douce chanson d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais chanter, une douleur que je ne veux pas voir, une douleur qui ne disparaît jamais je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir, je ne veux pas dire "jamais". Allongée à l'aube, pleurant pour que tu reviennes à nouveau. Tu ne peux pas dire non, tu es toujours avec moi. Priant pour que tu me reviennes une nouvelle fois.

Cachée à l'ombre des arbres je marche sur ta route. Je veux te voir grandir, voir la femme magnifiques que tu deviens. Je te suis pas à pas, en silence, pour ne pas t'effrayer, ne plus te blesser. Je ne peux, ni ne veux sortir de ta vie depuis que je t'ai trouvée. Je veux juste être à tes côtés, ta main dans la mienne doigts entrelacés. Je me prends à rêver d'une vie à tes côtés.

Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Me voilà, à tes cotés, ce soir j'ai le droit de rêver.

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la nature, un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies, je n'attendais que toi, me voilà.

Nous voilà, et tout commence. J'attends depuis longtemps ce jour de chance. Oui nous voilà, toujours ensemble. Ici sur la Terre qui nous ressemble.

M. R."

Regina plia le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit ces mots puis prépara l'enveloppe sur laquelle elle écrivit le nom du destinataire sans adresse aucune. Elle la déposa sur le comptoir de l'accueil de la librairie, persuadée que Belle ferait parvenir ces mots, ses mots, à la femme qui avait kidnappé son coeur, puis elle se ravisa. Elle était la Reine, rien ne devait l'effrayer. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette pour apparaître devant le poste du Shérif. Elle s'assura que nul ne pouvait la voir puis entra aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait pu utiliser la magie différemment mais elle devait faire preuve de courage. Elle s'avança vers le bureau du Shérif pour y déposer la lettre quant un toussotement la fit sursauter. Elle cessa de respirer n'osant se retourner, ne fit plus un geste. Elle aurait pu poser la lettre et disparaître, mais elle ne fit pas un seul geste lorsque deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille, lorsque le poids d'une tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne fit aucun geste lorsque le corps de l'être aimé se colla contre elle. Non elle ne fit rien pour fuir cette étreinte. Elle se laissa aller et profita de ce moment de douceur, ce moment d'amour.

"Tu es là, tu es toujours avec moi, je ne rêve pas"

"Tu ne rêves pas Emma, je n'ai pas fui mais je ne peux rester, je t'aime mais pour le bien de ta famille je dois partir"

"Alors c'est tout, tu pars, tu ne vas pas te battre, tu vas baisser les bras ?"

Baisser les bras... Non, la Reine ne baissait pas les bras, loin de là, mais elle n'entraînerait pas ceux qu'elle aime dans sa chute. Elle allait se battre, combattre pour son rêve, là était son unique ambition aujourd'hui. Elle ne se battait pas pour le pouvoir, elle luttait pour la seule véritable valeur importante : l'amour. Mais elle ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'Emma et sa famille ne souffre pas, ne souffre plus, de ses erreurs.

"Je t'aime mon preux Chevalier, mon bouclier, ma sauveuse, mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te protéger, alors seulement je serais digne de me présenter devant toi, devant ta famille et de déclarer aux yeux du monde la force de mon amour"

Sur ces mots elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée laissant Emma seule avec cette enveloppe sur laquelle elle pu lire "Pour Emma, mon amour"

* * *

><p><em>J'ai lu une OS qui m'a inspiré ce petit texte. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais d'autres chapitres. A ma muse, Aishiteru.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Loin des yeux, loin du cœur est un proverbe bien menteur, car malgré la distance, c'est à toi que je pense._

Storybrooke, le 19 novembre XXXX

"Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Je ne puis la débuter par "mon tendre amour" bien que mon cœur ne cesse de le hurler quand mes pensées dérivent vers toi, ce qui m'arrive à peu près 3600 fois par heure, car tu es dans toutes mes pensées. Je me réveille en pensant à toi. On me dit que je murmure ton nom dans mon sommeil, normal car je rêve de toi chaque nuit. Parfois je m'éveille même en criant ton nom, ce qui m'a valu des situations plus que cocasses. Pardonne moi je radote, je t'ai déjà dit tout cela avec d'autres mots.

Je t'ai fait du mal en te quittant, et si toi tu y crois alors nombre de mes ennemis y croient aussi, cela veut donc dire que j'ai mis notre amour et ta famille à l'abri. Ces derniers temps je fais souvent le même rêve, un rêve plein de souffrance, celui de la perte. Dans ce rêve je tiens une dague ensanglantée dans les mains, tu es devant moi, tes mains sont pleine de sang, ton sang. Je pleure et je te demande pardon. La première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve je n'ai pas compris, puis j'ai su. Il s'agissait de l'une de nos vies passées. Une vie que je voulais oublier car j'avais commis le plus terrible des crimes, celui de te tuer. Après ce crime je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne voulais pas revenir à la vie, je ne méritais pas de vivre. Je ne voulais pas de cette nouvelle vie, de cette nouvelle chance. J'ai longtemps lutté pour ne pas me souvenir mais je n'ai pu résister à ton appel mon aimée, je t'aime c'est plus fort que moi. Mais ai-je le droit au bonheur alors que je t'ai autrefois ôtée la vie ?

Tu t'es toujours sacrifiée pour moi, pour mon bonheur, pour protéger ma vie. Mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi m'a plus d'une fois mené au bord de la folie, mais je n'en ai cure, Tu es ma vie, Tu es mon cœur, Tu es mon âme.

Je me suis éloignée de toi, non pour te quitter car je suis toujours à tes côtés, mon cœur est à toi depuis une éternité. Je me suis éloignée de toi car les menaces qui surgissent m'entrainent dans les abîmes de la folie, une folie dévastatrice. Je n'ai pas fait le meilleur des choix, je te concède ce point, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, avec les armes que je possédais, pour te mettre à l'abri de ma folie.

Je suis ignorante de beaucoup de choses mais j'apprends vite, très vite, pour venir te chercher mon amour, pour enfin vivre une vie simple, paisible loin de toute folie, une vie entière dans laquelle je m'appliquerais à guérir ce cœur que j'ai meurtri.

Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon bouclier, c'est à mon tour de tout sacrifier pour ton bonheur, et s'il le faut je sacrifierais ma vie aussi.

Je t'ai volé tellement d'année de bonheur, pas seulement au regard de ce rêve que je fais, mais aussi à cause de la malédiction. En la lançant je t'ai privé de tes parents, j'ai fait souffrir Blanche et son "Charmant" époux, pourtant ils n'ont eu de cesse de me tendre la main, de m'accorder le pardon, mais la souffrance engendrée par la colère et la haine m'aveuglait tant à cette époque et le pouvoir avait corrompu mon âme. Une part de moi est heureuse d'avoir lancé cette malédiction car elle a fait de toi la femme extraordinaire qui a capturé mon cœur. Mais l'amour que je ressens pour toi me fait culpabiliser, toute cette souffrance, cette vie d'incertitude que je vous ai fait endurer à toi et à ta famille. Même Henry, notre fils, à dû payer le prix de mes actes "criminels".

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que la malédiction que j'ai lancé n'en était pas une, mais qu'elle était le point de départ de toutes les possibles fins heureuses, dont la mienne. Pour la mériter je dois désormais affronter mes démons et les obstacles qui se présentent à moi.

Souvent j'éprouve le besoin de venir te voir, parfois ce besoin est si fort que j'use de la magie pour venir veiller sur ton sommeil. Je te regarde dormir mais souvent ton sommeil semble agité, je me demande alors quels étranges songes viennent troubler ton repos. Dans ces moments je viens à tes côtés pour te prendre dans mes bras et ainsi te réconforter.

Je t'aime ma Princesse, mon âme. "

Régina posa son stylo, elle ne prit pas le temps de relire sa lettre avant de la plier et de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Elle écrivit le nom du destinataire de cette missive avant de sceller l'enveloppe avec le cachet royal qu'elle conservait avec elle. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son secrétaire et y glissa la lettre avec les dizaines d'autres lettres qu'elle avait déjà écrite toute adressé à la même personne. Sur chaque courrier on pouvait lire " pour Emma, mon Amour".

Regina sortit prendre l'air. Le temps était agréable, l'automne tardait à venir et l'été semblait vouloir s'installer. Elle leva la tête à la recherche des étoiles que les quelques nuages présents dissimulait, la lune, dans son dernier croissant, se préparait à disparaître pour mieux renaître. Les cycles de la lune aidait Regina à ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Elle voulait voir Emma. Souvent elle usait de la magie pour se rendre dans la chambre de son aimée et la regarder dormir. Parfois quand son sommeil était agité par un cauchemar Regina s'allonger auprès d'Emma et la prenait dans ses bras. Combien de fois avait-elle disparut de justesse avant qu'Emma ou Henry ne découvre sa présence. Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs où seule la présence d'Emma lui donnait la force de poursuivre sa lutte. Elle laissa la magie la guider jusqu'à la femme qui possédait son cœur. Regina apparut à côté du lit d'Emma. Cette dernière s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil. La Reine ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et prit Emma dans ses bras. Deux mains vinrent alors s'agripper avec force à ses bras.

- Reste cette nuit, s'il te plaît Regina, reste juste cette fois. Ne t'enfuie pas parce que je suis réveillée, ne disparaît pas.

- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Je ressens ta présence dans mon sommeil quand mes rêves deviennent cauchemar, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus là.

- Je partirais avant le levé du soleil.

- Je t'aime Regina. Ne l'oublie pas

- Je t'aime Princesse.

Quelques heures plus tard Emma s'éveilla pensant avoir rêvé la présence de la Reine, de sa Reine, mais lorsqu'elle vit une pomme posé sur la table de nuit elle su qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son aimée.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, finalement vos reviews m'ont convaincu d'écrire une suite, mais vous n'aurez pas tout de suite les réponses à vos questions, je vous en demande pardon.<br>_


End file.
